


Out of the Clouds

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: No Yesterdays [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Michael’s been with the SGC long enough to know that weird shit happens. He’s had to learn that the hard way because his scientists really are just that fucking dumb.





	Out of the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who asked for something in this AU with this prompt: 153: “ Put me down! ”

Michael’s been with the SGC long enough to know that weird shit happens. He’s had to learn that the hard way because his scientists really are just that fucking dumb.

“Put me down!”

For example, _Ryan_.

Head nerd at the SGC these days and the stupidest person Michael’s ever met hands down. Knows better than to go poking at new alien tech they find in abandoned labs all will-nilly after past incidents, and yet he never fucking learns.

Not even ten minutes looking around the place he’d found trouble.

Michael’s head snapping up at Ryan’s quiet “ruh-roh” as he looked up to meet Michael’s eyes from across the lab. The low hum of the machine Ryan had been poking at and the beam of light that had engulfed him.

Michael’s heart stopping in his chest as he yelled Ryan’s name. Already running over and stumbling to a stop when the light vanished and Ryan was still there, thank God, just...smaller. 

_Younger._

Maybe six or seven, and all wide eyes this ridiculous mop of blonde hair swimming in Ryan’s clothes before he fainted, scaring the hell out of Michael as he did. Michael barely taking a step towards him when there was a power surge through the lab, setting off a lockdown sequence, forcing Michael to grab Ryan and run before they were trapped down there.

Their radios were fried by the energy surge and it’s a long way back to the Stargate where the rest of their team is setting up camp.

Gavin and Trevor should be able to get the lab out of lockdown and get that machine working again, and if for whatever reason they can’t, they’ve got the rest of Ryan’s nerds back on Earth to do it.

This isn’t the SGC’s first case of de-aging, and everything’s going to be just fine.

“Well, I mean I could put you down,” Michael says, tightening his hold on Ryan as he tries to wiggle free. “But in case you didn’t notice, we’re crossing a bridge over a bottomless ravine, so, you know.”

Ryan has a great view of the ravine over Michael’s shoulder. Can see how wide it is, and that they can’t see how far down it goes.

Surprise, surprise, the wiggling stops.

Michael feels something like guilt pawing at his blackened lump of a heart when he feels small hands grip the back of his tac vest. Feels the way the body over his shoulders goes so, so still.

“Hey, hey,” Michael says, pitching his voice low and soothing because he doesn’t know how much of his Ryan is in there right now, and doesn’t want to spook him further. “We’re almost across. I’ll let you down then, okay?”

There’s no answer from Ryan for a long moment.

“You’d better,” Ryan says, as much of a threat from him that Michael’s ever heard.

Michael snorts, because of course Ryan’s always been this kind of stupid.

A gust of wind hits the bridge, sets it to rocking gently, but it’s a sturdy, well-built thing. A gust of wind hits the bridge, sets it to rocking gently, but it’s a sturdy, well-built thing. Doubtful it’s going to choose now of all times to break apart and and drop them into the ravine below, even with how shitty their day’s gone so far. 

“Don’t drop me,” Ryan says, trying to make it an order, but there’s a little tremor in there that gives him away.

Apparently kid Ryan doesn’t have adult Ryan’s fearlessness when it comes to heights, but that’s fine, Michael’s got him.

“Trust me kid,” he says, grinning at the scowl he just knows has to be on Ryan’s face with the annoyed little sigh he hears. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
